


Rainy Days

by Kebabra



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Nightmares, Parent Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Worried Sans (Undertale), fluff with a slight amount of angst, sans is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebabra/pseuds/Kebabra
Summary: Sans has never experienced actual rain before.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything in such a long time and I apologise. Inspiration snuck away from me and I never seemed to get it back until a few days ago. My writing might be a little rusty and garbage so I apologise yet again haha. I hope you enjoy this (if people are still into Undertale?), and if you’d like to see more Undertale from me, I’m more than happy to get requests for different characters.

The loud roar of thunder rouses you from your sleep. As you rise from your queen sized bed, you took notice of the acclimating condensation on your window, and a small, sleeping skeleton beside you. 

Your eyes meet Sans’ closed ones and a small smile fills your features. He sleeps like a rock; unmoving and can sleep through legitimately anything. Diminutive snores, which you could hardly hear, come from his sleeping form. It seems almost impossible to disturb him in such a tranquil time as this, but you’re you, and disturbing him is right up your alley. He does seem a bit... bonely. 

You giggle at the stupid pun.

Of course, it’s important to remember that Sans only has one HP, so doing anything too rough could cause an enormous problem. You promised Papyrus that nothing ill would happen to his brother; you even pinkie promised (after explaining to Papyrus what a Pinkie Promise actually is, which took much longer than you expected). It’s very heartwarming to know that Papyrus cares for Sans as much as Sans cares for him. Well, Sans probably cares just a bit more, if you’re being honest. 

You remember those nights, when Sans would wake up in a cold sweat, tears coming out of his eye sockets, and crying for Papyrus. It broke your heart, seeing him in such a downhearted mood. This frame of mind was nowhere near his usual lazy, humerous, and carefree spirit. So far he hasn’t opened up to you about these nightmares, but if they bring him so much pain, do you really want to know? 

You decide to let him take his time. He’ll tell you when he’s ready, you suppose. 

A small groan arises out of the silence and you look toward Sans. His eyes are producing dim, white lights, and he’s smiling. Looks like the nightmares were nonexistent last night; which is good! Your hand travels to his cheekbone and he grabs your hand gently, rubbing his cheek into your hand like a kitten. What a cutie! Sans decides to break the silence.

“your SOUL is running wild, kid. woke me up.” 

“Huh? My SOUL?” 

Sans decided to ignore your question and continue. 

“sadness. you were feeling sad. why?” He paused, looks up at you and then to the condensing window, and continues without your answer. “you were thinking about those nightmares again, weren’t you? i told ya, don’t worry about it.” 

You were surprised that Sans knew exactly what you were thinking. He did say something about your SOUL; perhaps your emotions traveled to him? 

“I should worry about it Sans. You wake up in tears!” You answered, louder than you originally intended. Your frown deepened when you saw him flinch. You never meant to be this harsh with him. You just wanted to know what was causing him so much pain so you both could attempt to fix it. 

You lift him up into your lap and grab his hands, tenderly rubbing the knuckles. He’s looking away from you now, guilt evident on his face. The desire to apologise profusely growing the more you look at him. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Sans.” You finally answered after a long minute of silence. “I just want to know what’s causing you so much pain. Causing you to wake up in the night with your sockets full of tears. Causing you to scream Papyrus’s name in this... paralysing terror. It worries me Sans, it worries me even more when you won’t talk about it, when you shove me away.”

You pause and look at his face. He’s crying now. He’s looking directly into your eyes with the gaze of anxiety. You begin to rub circles on his back. 

As quickly has his tears appeared, he wipes them away and none return to seize the others place. A small frown appears on his face and he sighs. 

“those, uh, nightmares. they’re flashbacks of different timelines. timelines where the kid, you know em, never released us monsters from the underground. instead of inflicting happiness, they inflicted pain, and murdered almost every monster in the underground.” He suddenly grabbed your hands and rubbed tenderly. “in that nightmare, a few days ago? they—they killed pap. the only remains of him were his scarf. that on its own should explain how i acted when i woke, heh.” 

To explain it clearly, you were flabbergasted. Sans could remember timelines? Timelines where Frisk, the human that saved the monsters from being trapped underground, instead killed everyone, even Papyrus? The utter thought of how Sans felt made your stomach wrench. Where there timelines where this relationship never existed? Sans apparently noticed your discomfort. 

“geez, kid. your SOUL is literally screaming,” he chuckled, albeit sadly. “now, don’t start thinking about the timelines before this one. frisk promised that they wouldn’t reset this time. this relationship is here to stay, i promise. don’t worry about it.” 

Another crackle of thunder snapped both of them out of their trance; they both looked out the window to the quite dark clouds in the sky, and Sans chuckled. His good, hearty natured chuckle. The one you missed so dearly this morning. 

“we monsters have only been on the surface for a couple days. there isn’t any rain in the underground, if you didn’t know.” He winked with his right eye and smiled at you. “i guess you could say the water falling off the top of the cavern in Waterfall counts, but i don’t think it does. not compared to this.” He pulled you closer and into the crook of his skull as he watched droplets of rain hit the window like gunfire. You smiled, and rested on him, enjoying the heat that radiated off his bones. 

“Thank you for telling me. About your problems. If you ever need to talk about it again, I’ll always make time for you, y’know, you big bonehead.” 

Sans laughed and began to run his fingers through your hair with one hand, and intertwining your hand with his other. “you know i get a bit bonely.” He winked, which earned a snort out of you. His smile seemed to become bigger. “although, i’m content with just sitting here and watching the rain. it’s my first time y’know, and i’d love to spend it with you.” 

You laughed as you playfully punched him in the arm. “You big softy! And you say you aren’t soft.” Sans just chuckled, winked, and shrugged as he brought you in to a loving embrace, his mandible resting on the top of your head.


End file.
